Fear is the Heart of Love
by nicole.megan23
Summary: Katerina Elizabeth Ateara. She is twins with Quil. What happens when she falls in love with Jacob Black. I suck at summeries. Just read it please :


Katerina Elizabeth Ateara. That's me. I have a twin brother who is over protective and immature. But I love him. I live in La Push. It's a reserve where the Quillete Indians live. I just recently had my 16th birthday. Ever since then I have been having this crazy weird dream.

I was walking on the each by myself when all of a sudden a very handsome pale man was in front of me. He smiled at me and touched my cheek. His hand then moved to me neck and it was as if he could feel the blood running through my veins. He leaned down and then fangs popped out and he turned into this monster. I push him away and try to run ,but I'm not fast enough. He catches up to me. Before he can do anything a pack of wolves show up.

I feel like I know these wolves as if they are my friends. I could never figure it out though and by the time I knew I would wake up. Usually it was to my dumb ass brother pulling some sort of prank. Or his friends being to loud.

I woke up the sound of my brother spraying silly string on me for the 3rd time this week. My eyes opened up and went straight to Quil standing over me. "QUIL!" I jumped off my bed and went to punch him ,but I tripped in the process. All I heard was laughing around me.

"Sorry sis ,but that was funny." He joked still laughing. "Grow up" I pouted standing up. He was still smirking so I pushed him. He didn't even move an inch. After about a minute of trying I gave up and went to the bathroom to get ready.

I turned the shower on and jumped in. I felt the warm water against my tan skin and started to relax. I washed my long dark brown curly hair and shaved my legs. Once I was done I grabbed my pink towel and wrapped it around my small frame. I put some product in my air and french braided my bangs to the side. I opened the door and peaked my head out to see if anyone was around.

The coast was clear so I sprinted to my room. When I got into my room I closed the door and locked it. I pulled out a pair of jean shorts and put them on. I went to my closet and got a white long sleeved scoop neck shirt. I put on my bra and pulled my shirt over my head. I grabbed my make up bag and put on my usual makeup.

I started with foundation. Then mascara and finished by using my eyelash curler. Once my eyelashes were as long as I liked them I put on my black converse and headed towards the kitchen. I instantly knew that Quil's friends Jacob and Embry were over.

I was kind of surprised to see them here because it was 9 in the morning. I walked in and my blue eyes went straight to Jacob. Why was that boy always without a shirt.

"hey Kat. Theres a party tonight at the beach. Are you coming?" Quil asked. I opened the fridge and got a coke out. "yeah I guess but only if Melanie can come." I smiled. They all hated Mel cause she could be annoying ,but we have been friends since we were 4.

"No, you know how we feel about her." Embry said. "and you know how I feel about you but I let you in my house." I joked. "if she can't come then I'm not going." Quil laughed "Fine then I guess you're not going." He said lifting his eyebrow. I hated when he did that. He just thought he was so cool.

We all used to be best friends when we were younger. Embry, Quil , Jacob , Melanie and I. We we basically inseperable in middle school ,but once we got into highschool we split. Quil said it was because we went through puberty. I guess once we started growing boobs the boys dropped us as friends.

"Just let Melanie come. We used to be friends with her." Jacob spoke. I smiled at him. "Fine but the first annoying thing she says I am gonna throw her in the ocean." Quil told me. "Wow Quil to bad we are all planning on swimming." I replied.

Quil sighed and walked into the living room. Embry followed close behind. "Thanks Jake." I said. "Sure sure." He said smiling. I gave him a quick hug and made my way towards my room. The beach party started in two hours. I had to figure out what I was going to wear and call Melanie.

Now let me explain Melanie to you. She is what people would call a slut. She had basically been through all the hot guys at our school except Sam and the pack. She was adopted so she didn't look anything like an idian. She had long wavy blonde hair. Light skin and piercing green eyes. I loved her eyes but she was jealous of mine.

I had blue eyes which was really strange considering that no body in my family had blue eyes. My parents told me I was special that's why I had blue eyes. I liked my eyes ,but I would much rather have green eyes like Mel's.

I picked up the pink cell phone in my room and dialed Mel's number. After only two rings she answered. "Hello?" "Hey Melanie its Kat." I said. "Oh hey wait what the fuck. Where am I?" She asked herself. "Melanie really again?" I asked. "Oh now I remember I'm at Tom's house duh." "Ok well focus. The boys are having a beach party today you wanna come with me?" I questioned. "Yeah sure I will come over in an hour." She said. "Ok byee."

I hung up and started to dig through my drawers for a bathing suit. I finally found my favorite one. It was a light blue bikini with big white polka dots. I slipped it on and put my shorts and shirt back on over it. I went into the living room and the boys were taking up the whole couch. I decided to sit on Quil.

"Get off of me." He yelled pushing me off. I then sat on Embry who did the same thing but in a nicer manner. I went to sit on Jacob and he actually let me. I spent the next hour watching a baseball game and it was like we were all friends again.

The sound of the doorbell ruined the moment. I ran to the door and It was Melanie. She looked horrible. I opened up the door and she walked in. "Melanie I thought you would go home and shower before you came over." I said. "Nah I got horny so I had to do it again sorry. Can I use your shower?" I nodded and gave her a towel.

I went back into the living room. "Who was that?" Quil asked. "Melanie." I stated. They all growned. "Oh shut up. Please be nice." I asked. They all nodded and their attention quickly went back to the game. It was 30 minutes when Melanie finally came out dressed and all. She was wearing a pink bikini with shorts over her bottoms. But ofcourse no shirt to cover her bikini top.

The boys attention went straight to her. I rolled my eyes. "Melanie go put a shirt on." I said. "I didn't bring one." She told me innocently. I got up and grabbed her arm . I pulled her into my room. "Here you can wear this shirt." I said throwing a shirt at her. She pouted but put it on. "Thank you." I said.

Now off to the beach. This should be fun. I hope you can catch the sarcasim.


End file.
